The Last Banquet
by Anna Victoria
Summary: ***NEW CHAPTER UP!*** Takes place in between the manga series end and epilogue. This is a continuation of the lives of the entire cast of characters and a new challenge for the whole gang to face.
1. Chapter One

**Summary**: LOTS OF SPOILERS! You have been warned. Takes place in between the manga series end and epilogue. This is a continuation of the lives of the entire cast of characters and a new challenge for the whole gang to face.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters but this fan fiction is completely mine. Places I describe are fictional but may exist in real life.

**The Last Banquet: A Fruits Basket Fanfiction**

**By Anna Victoria**

**Chapter One**

_The Sohma Main Compound – 7 months ago_

Shigure looked out at the grounds from his bed room window. The sun was hidden beneath a clump of dark clouds. There was a hint of rain in the air. He walked to the window sill and took in the landscape outside. The air was thick with humidity. There would be one hell of a storm tonight. Just as he was about to close the shutters a dark brown blur caught his eye. It was a stray dog, completely indifferent to the set of dark eyes watching it stroll by. A sad smile wanted to turn the corners of Shigure's lips but he did not waver. He was use to this by now. It had been nearly five years since any dog had taken interest in him.

He sighed wistfully as he remembered the days long since past. There were too many happy memories that didn't deserve to be remembered by just him. Since then, his younger relatives and his favorite special flower had moved out from the house they had once shared together. After they had all left it didn't take much for him to move back in to the main house. Besides, there was someone else that needed him now.

"Shigure?" a whisper of a voice floated to his ears.

Turning, a different smile found its way to his lips, one full of love. "Yes, my dear Akito?"

"I felt something just now. I'm not sure what. But I'm frightened." Akito's eyes reflected her swirl of dark emotions to Shigure. It was enough to make him run over and taker her in his arms.

"What's troubling you?" he whispered, his lips traced a line along the edge of her ear as if to draw the fear out of her with just the faintest of touches.

Goose bumps made their way up Akito's arm as she took her hand and placed it on Shigure's, bringing both over to rest on the round area that was now Akito's abdomen.

"Wait for it." Her voice shuddered, burying her face in his shirt. Shigure held her closer, unsure of what was causing her fear and why it concerned that particular part of her body. They have had numerous visits with Hatori.

For a few minutes there was nothing, just the sound of their breathing. In the distance a roll of thunder rang out. Akito tensed suddenly and then, against the waiting hand of Shigure, a small thud could be felt from within her belly.

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

_Tokyo – 2 months later_

The clock on the wall stared at him, mocking him, as if to say "It's still not time for you to go home yet!" Pushing aside the violet hair from his eyes, Yuki slumped back into his chair. He had just finished his studies at Tokyo University and had received a summer job with one of the Sohma family's sister organizations that specialized in cancer research. For now, he was in charge of organizing fundraisers, such as banquets and golf outings to raise money for their cause. He found his job amusing and slightly reminiscent of his days on the student council but he was waiting for an opportunity to do more.

Yuki had it pretty good, coming straight out of college, even with out the help of his family name. He had his own office, small though it may be but he liked the fact that he wasn't stuck in a cube all day long. His desk was tidy but he made it a point in his life to show more of his personality where ever possible. Tohru had sent him a big strawberry plushy as a gag gift for his birthday one year and it sat on a sofa at the far end of his office. On his desk was a picture of Machi, his long time girlfriend. They had moved in together the year she graduated from high school. The picture was of them, sitting in their spartan-like living room, boxes waiting to be unpacked in the background, both smiling widely at the camera. Next to Machi sat a picture of his family. Looking at this picture now, he never realized how much time had gone by.

He remembered the day it was taken. It was one of the last times that they were all together, Hatsuharu and Momiji's graduation day. Yuki, Machi, Ritsu, Rin and Kagura had all come back home for the weekend from college. Tohru and Kyo had flown in from Okinawa. Kisa and Haru had been released from school early thanks to Ayame's very convincing speech to the principal. He was there with Mine by his side. Hatori was there as well, not only to support Haru and Momiji but also to see Mayuko, who had the pleasure of being Haru and Momiji's teacher that year. Well, a pleasure for the kids at least. They had all gathered in front of the school waiting to be seated when a very familiar black car rolled into the parking lot. Shigure, with his usual casualness, stepped out first, followed by a very reluctant Akito. Reluctant, perhaps by the fact that she still felt awkward around her former Zodiac. Or, perhaps by the fact that she was wearing a skirt. Kureno was the only one missing from their group as no one had heard from him or Uotani in over a year.

Yuki smiled as he remembered Tohru, immediately running over to give Akito a hug, their hushed voices talking animatedly as if they hadn't seen each other since their last lifetime. The others were not as familiar with Akito as Tohru was but they were all kind. It was amazing to see everyone there standing with relative ease, where if it had been a year before then no one would have even volunteered to be any where near Akito.

Amazing how time could heal.

A quiet beep from the small intercom on his desk brought him back to the present. "Yuki-sama?" a girlish voice from the other side inquired.

"Hai, Mizuki-chan?"

"You have a phone call on line one."

"Thanks. Did you get a name?"

"Yes sir. It's your cousin, Hatori."

"Ah, thank you." Yuki sat up quickly and re-tied the mess that was his hair at the back of his head. It had grown long, so much like his brother's, although Yuki would never admit it.

Excitement rolled through Yuki's body. He had not spoken with Hatori in a very long time.

"Moshi Moshi? Ha-san?"

"Yuki. Good to hear your voice." Hatori's deep stoic voice sounded through the receiver, "Sorry, to ask this of you on such short notice. But we have little time. How soon can you make it back home?"

Alarmed, Yuki's mind ran through a hundred different scenarios, frantically trying to figure out why his heart started to beat a little faster.

"Hatori, what's going on?" he was like lead.

There was a pause. It seemed like forever.

"The others have been contacted. They are all on there way. Akito … is with child and will give birth sometime in the next few days. But there are some complications" Hatori's voice was maddeningly calm.

Akito! Pregnant? How? And, since when? A million questions ran through Yuki's mind but only one made its way out. "What kind of complications?" Yuki's voice was but a whisper.

"She may not survive, Yuki."

That was all he needed to hear. "I'm on my way home."

_Okinawa – The next day_

Morning sunlight peeked its way into the small apartment. A white apron hung near the tiny kitchen. There were school books spread across a small table in the middle of the room. Other than that the apartment was spotless. Folded laundry from the night before lay in a basket, waiting for it to be placed back in its closet. But something had interrupted that process. Well, not something but rather, someone. And that someone had his arms wrapped around the woman who kept the apartment so clean.

In his excitement to get home the night previous, Kyo had almost ruined seeing his favorite person in the world doing something he never got tired of coming home to, Tohru folding laundry. He had quietly snuck into their one bedroom apartment with all the skill a master of the martial arts possessed. Kyo did not want to ruin the moment.

There she was, in all her glory, Tohru, doing the most menial labor but for some reason, every time Kyo saw her, his blood would start to race and all he could think, smell, taste was her. Leaning against the doorway he watched her quietly. She had grown into a mature woman with curves to match. She never changed the style of her hair but for some reason she looked so much different from when he had first met her, so much more beautiful. Maybe it was time that had changed her? He could say that about himself also. He too had grown, into a fine young man. Days of training had turned his body into a deadly weapon but when ever he held Tohru in his arms all it was used for was to comfort and love.

He still could not believe he could hold her. Every time they embraced it was like a gift from God. Kyo chuckled at the thought. A gift from God? Sure, why not? He could never get a full grasp of what happened to them during their last year of high school, why the curse had broken in its entirety. He knew it was because the bonds that held them close to their god had broken but he could never understand why exactly. In his mind, the curse was broken because Tohru had entered his life. Ever since the day he saw her picture in the park, sitting there with Kyoko, he felt something inside of him had changed. And when he finally did meet her, completely by accident at Shigure's old house, he knew deep down, he would never be the same.

Tohru looked up, having heard the chuckle from the door way and smiled. She had turned to see the bright orange hair and amber eyes that always filled her heart with love and made her stomach cartwheel.

"Kyo, I think you have gotten taller again." She giggled. That was all she had to say and he was at her side in three quick strides, his arms encircling her, holding her to him tightly.

"Your cooking is the only reason I keep growing." He whispered in her ear, huskily. His hands moved along her sides, following the curve of her waist and around to the small of her back and up again.

"Speaking of food, there is some waiting for you on the stove" she said breathlessly as she snuggled into his chest, breathing in what was so distinctly Kyo's scent.

"Hmm … Later." Kyo growled bending down, reaching for her legs and lifted her so that they ended wrapped around his waist.

With in minutes they had tumbled into their bed room and were a pile of clothes and limbs.

That was how she woke up the next morning as the sun light trickled in from behind the blinds.

She sat up slowly, not wanting to disturb Kyo's slumber. Last night was the first time in weeks he had slept with out the nightmare plaguing him. It had started about a month ago. Almost every other night she would wake up to see Kyo sobbing with such pain and anxiety. They could not understand what it was about.

"I don't get it, Tohru. I'm standing in pitch black, unable to move, and this great darkness rises from all around. But I'm not scared. All I feel is so incredibly sad."

Tohru looked down at the sight of the love of her life, sleeping peacefully for the first time in weeks, and frowned. I still have to fold the laundry! She thought viciously. Making me stray from chores ... I'll get my revenge later! An evil giggle, so unlike what the normal Tohru was capable of threatened to escape her mouth when the phone rang.

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

**A/N:** Okay, I decided to combine chapter 1 and 2 to make the chapters longer and more like the novel format that I had originally intended it to be. I didn't make that many updates as I was fairly happy with the way it had come out the first time. I added a few more sentences and a couple of details here and there to enrich the story line a little. WAH! Yuki with long hair like Ayame's! I wish I could draw a picture of that *growl*. Kyo was always my favorite I always pictured him to be such a bolder more sexual person as time progressed. YUMMY! I also changed the time lines a bit to make more sense.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary**: LOTS OF SPOILERS! You have been warned. Takes place in between the manga series end and epilogue. This is a continuation of the lives of the entire cast of characters and a new challenge for the whole gang to face.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters but this fanfiction is completely mine. Places I describe may exsist in real life but I've never been to Japan, (not yet anyway) so sorry for, if any, inconstancies!

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

_Updated as of 10/13/2009_

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

**The Last Banquet: A Fruits Basket Fan Fiction**

**By Anna Victoria**

**Chapter Two**

"Yuki-kun! Over here!"

Yuki looked up from his magazine and beyond his darkly tinted sunglasses and saw a familiar pair. Tohru had sent him a text message saying that she and Kyo were on their way back home. Coincidentally, they were going to arrive at the airport around the same time, so they planned to meet and go back to the main house together.

"Honda-san, it has been too long." Yuki smiled warmly as Tohru ran toward him, a giant grin on her face, long brown hair floating around her.

Tohru stopped abruptly and looked at him, slightly puzzled. "Honda-san? I thought we were passed that Yuki-kun!"

"Ah, gomen. Old habits are hard to break." Yuki chuckled as he opened his arms. Tohru, who never missed out on a chance to hug, ran into them with fervor. She wrapped her arms his slight frame and delivered the biggest hug she was able. No transformation, no cloud of purple smoke, no small furry rat replacing her beloved Yuki. It was such a blessing.

"Yeah, like the impulse I got to pound your head in." Kyo said sarcastically as he caught up to his excited significant other, travel bags slung around his muscular shoulders.

Yuki looked down at Kyo from the tip of his nose, his warm attitude replaced with his old mocking, elitist one, "Like you ever could, stupid cat."

"You want to try now, you damn rat?" Kyo fired back, dropping the bags at his feet.

Even though the words they spoke sounded the same as when they were said all those years ago they all knew there were no real ill wishes behind them. In the years past it had become their greeting, an of inside joke.

They shook hands.

Still wrapped with in one of Yuki's arms, the scene always made Tohru's eyes go big and water with happiness and as she looked at Kyo and up Yuki. Even now she could feel the tears well up.

"Hey! You are making Tohru cry!" yelled a young blond headed man as he pulled Tohru from Yuki's arms and replaced his own around Tohru from behind. Laughing, he placed his chin on top of Tohru's head. ­

"Oh! Momiji-kun! How did you know we were here?" exclaimed Tohru as she turned inside his protective circle and gave Momiji a proper hug. She noted that he must have just gotten off of work as he was still in a very nice tailored suit. Momiji welcomed Tohru's hug with the same enthusiasm. He hadn't seen her since her last day at work as a janitor at his father's company. Momiji had started working with his father shortly after graduation. He would stay late just to talk with Tohru during her breaks and other times he would play his violin for her and the other cleaning ladies.

"I called Momiji yesterday night." explained Yuki.

"Yep! I decided to drive here myself so you wouldn't have to pay for a cab!" Momiji said proudly, his arms still wrapped around Tohru.

"Oh, Momiji, that was very thoughtful of you!" Tohru broke away from his embrace slightly and dug into her purse. She pulled out a lollipop that she had bought earlier and gave it to him.

Kyo looked at Momiji in disbelief as he squealed "YAY!" and stuck the sucker in his mouth happily. Shaking his head, Kyo asked, "Did you say you were driving us?"

"Hai!" Momiji said, releasing Tohru to fully enjoy his treat.

Kyo looked at Momiji again. The blonde was happily gnawing at his sucker like he was 6 years old again but was now a whole head taller than Tohru. All Kyo could picture was a really big kid in a suit, a pair of yellow bunny ears on his head.

"Tohru, we're getting a cab."

"Waaaahhhhh? Kyo doesn't trust me driving!!" cried Momiji. He took the opportunity to grab hold of Tohru from behind again, and dove his face into the base of her neck, secretly taking in her sweet scent, only knowing that it annoyed Kyo to no end.

"_Sneaky Rabbit!" _thought Kyo, his fist rising slowly to give the kid a good thrashing.

Tohru giggled and kissed Momiji on the head, "He's only joking." and made her way back to Kyo's side, placing her hand on his. Momiji grinned devilishly at Kyo.

"Geez, lets go already." Sighed Yuki as he rolled his eyes at his family. He moved to grab one of Tohru's bags.

_There is one thing. Please... If my memories are erased... will you still be my friend?_

_I think it's impossible to like yourself until someone else likes you. When that happens, you begin to see things through their eyes, and begin to believe that you do have good qualities._

_I'm gonna take my place as a true member of this family!_

_Be selfish; say what you want once in a while. It's okay to let yourself be sad._

_Leave her out of this... who we let in this house is really none of your concern. You're the one who doesn't belong here._

_Sometimes living can be hard! But it's only because we're alive that we can make each other laugh, cry, and be happy!_

All the memories; the painful, happy, embarrassing memories came back to them as if they had never aged, as if they had never left. Momiji had dropped the trio off at Shigure's old house, saying that all the rooms in the main house were full and that Akito had said that they would probably prefer staying there anyway. They were all in a silent agreement. The thought of going to the main house always gave them a feeling of discomfort, even after all these years.

"She even had people come in to clean and refurbished every room!" exclaimed Momiji.

Yuki, Tohru and Kyo parted ways with Momiji and thanked him for the ride.

"We'll see you later for dinner, okay?" smiled Tohru as Momiji drove away. She straightened and turned back to Kyo and Yuki. Together they walked up the gravel pathway towards the house that they had once shared together.

As they walked in silence, they were each lost in their own thoughts. After a few minutes Tohru turned to the men and asked "What do you think is going on? Did you know she was pregnant, Yuki?"

He looked at Tohru, her eyes full of worry and shook his head, "No, I did not. I only learned of that when Hatori called me the other day."

"I didn't even think she would be able to have a kid. Her health wasn't the greatest growing up." Kyo remembered out loud.

Tohru looked at Kyo, "But look at Yuki, he hasn't had an attack since the curse broke."

"Yet, my illness wasn't a direct outcome of the curse. It was only strengthened because of it. Akito's curse was so much more complex then the rest of ours, even yours, Kyo. I believe it was because of the direct line she had with the source of the curse itself. She was our God after all." replied Yuki softly.

The other's nodded in agreement. "Did Hatori give you any details when he spoke with you?" continued Tohru.

"Only that she would have the baby in a few days and that there was little time. He seemed worried though. Did he tell you anything?"

She looked up at the trees, "No, only that Akito was asking for me and that I needed to be with her as soon as possible."

"Well, hopefully we'll get some answers later tonight at dinner." Kyo said, thoughtfully.

Yuki and Tohru both nodded their heads in agreement.

After a few minutes, their feet came to a stop as a familiar roof began to appear in the distance. The sun had started to set in the background.

"Look, there it is!" Tohru pointed out excitedly. Her eyes taking in the surroundings, everything had stayed the same.

Yuki looked over Tohru's head to catch Kyo's attention. Kyo locked on to Yuki, a smirk tugged at his lips

"Would you care for a race?" goaded the former rat.

Kyo looked back mischievously. "I hope your legs can still function properly since you have that silly desk job of yours."

"That silly desk job pays for a full gym membership!" Yuki explained, bending over to take a sprinter position

"Keh, fancy exercise equipment doesn't compare to mountain land and air." Kyo shot back, squaring his body, digging his feet in the gravel.

"Oh? Have any run ins with Jason while you were up there?" Yuki teased, his memory floated back to a day so long ago

"Oh geez! 3 2 1 Go!" yelled Tohru as she waved her arms. And with that, the two former rivals became an orange and blue blur.

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

"Mountain Air and land, huh? You're still slow as ever, cat." Yuki panted as he bent over to grap his knees

"Bull!" Kyo yelled breathlessly as he leaned against the door frame, "I would have won if that I hadn't tripped!"

"Hatsuharu isn't here. Don't blame him for you lack of coordination." Yuki said cooly, straightening himself. He secretly admitted to himself that he was a little out of shape and that Kyo would have one if he hadn't tripped.

They had both reached the front door at the same time but Tohru would let them bicker a little more. It was so much fun to see them fighting again. Kyo and Yuki's argument became back round noise as Tohru turned the key to their old house. Surprised to see that the locks weren't changed, her old key still worked, the door made a familiar click and in she went.

"Tadaima!" she whispered, almost expecting Shigure's head to pop out from the living room. At first glance, the hallways were dark and the air inside was still. Tohru flipped on the lights as she walked through the familiar rooms. Everything was still the same. A sense of comfort washed over her as she turned back to the arguing pair. "You know, it's not nice to linger in doorways."

Both of men stopped mid sentence and returned to their normal calm and mature nature. "Gomen." They both said.

Tohru giggled "Come on! Let's unpack."

Tohru and Kyo decided to stay in Tohru's old room. The huge bed that Shigure had given her so long ago was still there. The old pink frilly sheets were thankfully replaced by a set of yellow ones of the non frilly variety. Yuki poked his head in as they were in the middle of unpacking.

"Sorry to disturb you two." He said, enjoying the sight of the two moving around each other so comfortably.

Tohru looked up from her suitcase and smiled,"Not at all, Yuki-Kun."

"I hope you don't mind. I invited Machi to come here also after she finished classes for the week. I'm on my way to pick her up from the train station" Yuki said sheepishly.

Then Kyo made a remark about Yuki being a hentai and suddenly the two men were wrestling on the floor, leaving Tohru to smack each of them with a pillow, laughing.

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

After their wrestling match, Yuki left to pick up Machi from the train station, leaving Kyo and Tohru alone in the house. They two had finished unpacking and had collapsed in a heap on the bed.

"Kyo?" Tohru said his name, thoughts a buzz in her head.

"Hm?" he replied lazily, his head resting on Tohru's leg as they lay on her bed. She was in the same position as he, the two of the creating a circle with their bodies. His warm fingers making small circles on her inner thigh.

"I was thinking about that nightmare you keep having and Akito." Tohru said, slightly embarrassed.

"What is it?" Kyo sat up, looking at his love, worried.

"I'm not sure yet but I may just be over thinking things" She had started fidgeting with her hair, a blush on her face. "Oh, never mind. It's a stupid theory."

Kyo reached over and replaced the hair she was fidgeting with, with his hand. "Tohru, you know you can tell me anything, even if you think it's stupid."

Tohru looked at Kyo thoughtfully. "I'll tell you, when I know more." She smiled at him in thanks for understanding.

"We'll get more information for the others, okay? I'm sure they have theories of their own, yeah?" his other hand still on her thigh, gave it a squeeze of reassurance.

She nodded, switching positions to rest her head on Kyo's chest. Absentmindedly, her hand found its way underneath his shirt and rested near his heart, which had started to beat a little faster with the contact. "I hope everything will be alright" she whispered into the air.

"Don't worry and don't be afraid. All of this is a part of life, right?" He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

After a few minutes of snuggling, there was a pull at Tohru's stomach. It was doing its cartwheel again. "Kyo, what time is it?" she inquired softly against his chest, breathing in his distinct scent.

"Half past five. Why?"

Suddenly, she pushed herself up so she was on top of Kyo, straddling his waist. Her hair fell on both sides of his face, framing his amber eyes as they gave away their surprise. Surprise gave in to happiness and desire.

She leaned forward, closing her eyes as their lips met, softly. Tohru whispered against them "Plenty of time", making Kyo smile. He wanted to comfort her in any way possible and if this is what she needed right now, he was not one to argue. Well, with her anyway.

He plunged his hand through her hair, gently holding the side of her face as he deepened the kiss. Tohru opened her eyes slightly as a soft moan escaped from deep with in her throat. Blue eyes met amber and soon they were lost within each other.

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

A/N: Just like the other chapter, I combined a few here also to extend them. I also added a few more details and changed some of the dialogue. The first draft of this gave away too much in the beginning and I would rather you, the reader, find out the details as the story progresses. I'll be making more revisions as the days go by and hopefully will have the new chapter up by the end of the week!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary**: LOTS OF SPOILERS! You have been warned. If you have only seen the anime and not read the manga, this may be a little confusing. Like, why is Akito a girl? This takes place in between the manga series end and epilogue. This story is about the continuation of the lives of the entire cast of characters and a new challenge for the whole gang to face.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters but this fan fiction is completely mine.

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

_Updated as of 10/13/2009_

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

**The Last Banquet: A Fruits Basket Fan Fiction**

**By Anna Victoria**

**Chapter Three**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That noise. She hated that noise.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

What she wouldn't give to leave this place, to be able to rip the tubes from her body and walk out of the building with nothing but the hospital gown she wore. She wanted to find Shigure, take his hand, and live her life with her family. She wanted to feel him next to her, his steady warmth and support surrounding her.

The sounds of monitors and IV drips had always been a constant in her life. Ever since she was born her body was never as vigorous or as strong as that of the rest of her cursed family. But, even still, never in her life did she ever comprehend the situation that she was in now.

Where was the nurse? She had asked for her to turn the lights off fifteen minutes ago, for they were blinding her with their intensity. The sterile smell of the hospital had disturbed her appetite and she could not look at the tray of food sitting next to her bed without feeling nausea. She wished that Shigure would hurry back. Where did he say he was going? She shook her head. Confusion clouded her thoughts. Disorientation and sickness is all that she had been feeling.

If not her environment, the pregnancy itself was causing her great distress. _I should not be feeling this way. I can see in every time Hatori looks at my chart. I can feel it every time Shigure looks at me. _Her mind escaped her as she thought about the day she and Shigure found out what was going on inside her body.

Hatori had expressed great concern the first time they had performed an ultra sound.

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

"Strange." Hatori whispered as he paused, the sensor on her belly stopped moving.

"Hasan, that is not something an expectant father should be hearing from his doctor." Shigure joked.

Akito looked at Hatori, fear swimming in her eyes. "What is it?" her voice shuddered.

Hatori shook his head, "Nothing, Akito. Everything appears to be fine." He tried to look as reassuring as possible.

"But?" pushed Shigure.

Hatori cleared his throat, something he only did when he was nervous or unsure. He wanted to tell them the good news. Hatori wanted to tell them the discovery that he had just made. He didn't want to tell them that he felt something odd when he placed his hand on Akito's belly. He didn't want to tell them he felt a familiar pull; it had brushed against his mind before disappearing.

"Well, like I said everything is fine. However, I am ordering Akito to go on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy." Hatori said, inwardly, calling himself a coward for not admitting his feelings, yet, he did not want any stress to fall on to Akito during this time.

"Isn't it a little early for that? I'm only 4 months along." Akito gripped at Shigure's hand.

Hatori breathed in deep, finding the words. "Normally, I would not take this precaution so soon but because this is your first pregnancy and I want to be very careful. Also, you're having twins."

And with that, Shigure fainted.

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

A thud brought her back out of the daydream. She had felt it ever so softly inside of her ever growing stomach. Ah, there it was again. Her babies were awake and happy. She could see it in her mind's eye, floating in the fluids that keep them safe and alive. Why, of all the people to have the ability of having a child, why did fate pick her, and why two at the same time?

_I don't deserve this, not after what I was to all the people in my life. I'm a monster! I haven't forgiven myself, yet! _

Her breathing was becoming labored. The dark creature of anxiety was creeping up behind her. The beeping of the EKG was becoming faster than before. Akito grabbed at her heart, the babes within her eerily still, as if they knew the struggle their mother was going through. The room around her was becoming hazy; the feeling in her limbs dissipating. _Why is this happening to me?_ Panting, she reached for the call button, any button that would summon help for her. Did she press it? _I can't tell. What is this feeling?_

"Shigure!" she gasped before darkness enveloped her.

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

_Earlier that evening_

Tohru squealed. A high pitched sound Kyo hadn't heard since they were both in high school. He was glad his senses had lessened since the curse had broken, otherwise he would have buried his head in the ground. "Oh my god! Kisa! Kisa! Look at you! So cute!"

"OOOrruu! OOOOrrruu ooonnnaannnnn!" muffled an excited Kisa from somewhere in the arms of Tohru.

Kyo watched the two, feeling reminiscent of the time Kisa had spent with them at the old house. "Darling, let her go. I don't think she can breathe."

Laughing, Tohru relinquished her grip and held Kisa an arms length away. They were both the same height now, both had long brown hair, Kisa's a slightly lighter shade with natural golden highlights, but both at the same length. They looked like sisters but acted like best friends. Tohru felt so happy­ looking at Kisa, who was a senior now, dressed in their old high school uniform. She felt the urge to wrap her arms around the former tiger again.

But another set of eyes was watching the scene before him and interrupted. "What the heck, when did you two get here?" the voice was almost unfamiliar as it had gotten a little deeper but the same sharp sarcasm lay underneath.

All three turned and saw Hiro, leaning on the doorway with a look of scorn on his face. It was all for show, they knew on the inside. His temper and his vocabulary of harsh words had fallen by the way side in the past few years. A freshman in college, he had the look of one that hadn't showered in a few days, clothes hanging loosely off his person but still managed to look like a model for a perfume add. Almond color hair cut short, he ran his hand through it as he pushed off the doorway to make his way to join the trio. He smiled at Kisa who returned the look as his arm over draped her shoulder.

Kyo smirked as the sight of the two. "Is there something in the water? Why are all these kids growing so tall?" he said, looking at Hiro, who came close to his shoulder now.

Kisa laughed and leaned into Hiro's side, her hand in his. "It's because Tohru keeps sending over recipes of her food to the main house chef. He says he doesn't use them but he keeps them in his pocket book when he cooks."

Hiro scoffed, "He should use those recipes! Tohru's food was always better than his."

"Oh, Hiro! I think that's the first compliment you have ever given me! I'm so happy!" Tohru squealed again.

Hiro turned away, a blush on his face. "Come on, everyone is waiting for us."

They turned into the entry way of the main house, all looking forward for food and the family that awaited them. But all feeling of happiness was suspended when a black and white blur of leather and metal studs sped past.

"Hatsuharu!?" exclaimed Tohru.

Running toward the dining hall, Haru shouted over his shoulder, his eyes betraying his feelings. "Stay there! I'm getting everyone else. We have to go to the hospital right now!"

"What? Why?" Kyo shouted back.

"Akito is going into labor!" and with that Haru disappeared around the corner.

All four looked at each other, worry replacing happiness.

In the distance, Momiji pulled up in his car and got out, motioning for them to hurry.

"Ah man! I wanted food!" sighed Hiro sarcastically. Exasperated, Kyo grabbed Hiro by the neck and dragged him towards the car.

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

Akito could feel that she was no longer alone in her hospital room. Did the nurse finally come back? No, something about this presence did not feel right. She was aware of herself and the child within her but she could not open her eyes. She could feel the bed sheets wrapped around her and the sterile smell of the hospital filled her noise. She could hear the beeping of the monitors, it was all there but she could not see it. With all her might Akito tried to open her eyes but to no avail. _What's going on? _Her heart was racing a million miles inside her chest. The presence, it seemed, was content to just stand at the foot of her bed, watching, waiting. _Who are you? What do you want? _Akito felt as if she was screaming but the words did not take shape in sound.

After what seemed like an eternity the presence finally moved. Again Akito tried to ask _Who are you? What do you want?_ But again no sound took to the air. It was moving slowly, biding its time. She could almost hear the noise it would have made if it were a living creature.

Suddenly, the movement of the presence became erratic, as if irritated with some growing force around it. Scuttle then stop. Scuttle then stop. A few small steps then it would stop again. A clicking noise reached her ears, it sounded like a set of nails or claws along smooth tile. Akito's imagination was getting the better of her. _It's just the medication. This isn't really happening. I'm just imagining things. It can't be what I think it is. _She heard the monitor beside her skip a few beats. No, that was her heart. It took a few more steps then stopped again. This process continued for a few minutes, slowly making its way closer to her. Akito was becoming more and more frightened. _It's like it is sniffing the air, like it's a … _

But before she could even finish the thought the presence was chased away by something much larger. This new presence did not seem as menacing as the other. Somehow in the darkness that surrounded her she could feel that it was looking at her and it did not mean her harm. It came closer to Akito quietly and for the briefest of moments it curled up, brushed against her leg and then disappeared leaving her feeling warm and at peace.

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

"Well? What the hell happened?" asked a frustrated Shigure. The entire family was there, standing behind Shigure in the hospital waiting room, all looking at Hatori with the same shared agitation in their faces. Visiting hours over a long time ago but that did not stop the stampede of Sohmas from entering the hospital.

Hatori took his time, knowing that the answer he was about to give would not satisfy any of them, especially Shigure.

"I cannot give you an answer because I do not know what happened." Hatori braced himself.

Shigure's usually juvenile demeanor gave way to that of a furious husband "What the hell do you mean by you don't know what the fuck happened!?" Veins had started to pop out of his neck as his fists curled into sledge hammers. "I leave to go take a shit and the next minute my wife is having seizures and you are telling me you don't know what happened?!"

Hatori looked over at Ayame who was standing next to Yuki, a look of help stretched across his face. Without a word Ayame's silver eyes locked on to the shuddering form of his friend and slide silently behind him. Shigure felt Ayame's presence from behind and instantly slumped against him for support; all anger that was left in his body was replaced by distress and fear.

Hatori began to explain, his eyes were focused elsewhere as he remembered the last hour, "Akito was stable most of the day, and she was even able to keep some food down. I was notified approximately an hour ago that something was wrong. She was having a seizure. By the time I made it over to her, my staff had her prepped to go into emergency surgery to get the babies out. There was so much blood."

Somewhere in the background Tohru swooned and was caught by Kyo. "We prepared her for an emergency c-section but as we were about to administer the pain medications her vitals suddenly came back up to normal and the bleeding stopped."

Shigure's body was visibly shaking as he asked "What happens now?"

"We have her situated in the ICU and we are monitoring her health every minute. For right now, she seems to be stable again." Hatori cleared his throat.

"My children?" the voice of his best friend could barely be heard.

Hatori answered as calm as possible, "The babies are stable. We are monitoring their heart rates constantly. We are prepping for a c-section as soon as we have determined Akito's body will not respond negatively to the procedure."

"Why are you describing her like that, Hatori?" Shigure was angry at his friend for being so damn calm.

"The seizure lasted longer than normal. Currently, she is in a coma as a result." Hatori, even though he was trained as a medical professional, could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Tohru had made her way forward and was now standing next to Ayame who was still clutching on to Shigure. Frantically she asked "But you do know _when_ she'll wake up, right, Ha-san?"

Around them the family whispered _Babies? More than one? Akito was having twins!_

Hatori looked at Tohru, eyes indescribable. "Tohru … I … " Hatori's voice faded away, the rest of his sentence stayed unspoken but echoed thunderously through the hearts of the former Junishi and their favorite rice ball.

_I …do not know if she will._

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

**A/N: **yay! All done! Again, I combined some more chapters to extend them. Also I snuck in a little surprise for those of you who have read the old version. Yep, that's right, not one baby but TWO! I'm excited for the change which will help me as events start to unfold. WOOO!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary**: LOTS OF SPOILERS! You have been warned. If you have only seen the anime and not read the manga, this may be a little confusing. Like, why is Akito a girl? This takes place in between the manga series end and epilogue. This story is about the continuation of the lives of the entire cast of characters and a new challenge for the whole gang to face.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters but this fan fiction is completely mine.

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

_Updated as of 10/14/2009_

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

**The Last Banquet: A Fruits Basket Fan Fiction**

**By Anna Victoria**

**Chapter Four**

Only Shigure was allowed to stay with Akito. The other family members were forced to stay in the waiting room. Kyo was pacing outside in the hallway. With him, Tohru, Yuki and Machi sat on the floor, their backs leaning against the wall, quietly speaking to each other. Ritsu had gotten a phone call from his parents. They needed help at the hotel for a few hours and he had to take his leave of them for now. Ayame sat next to Mine, who was silently knitting a pair of baby booties, in the waiting room along with Haru, Rin, Kisa and Hiro. Fighting worry and boredom, they had built a fort made out of hospital chairs and blankets and were all currently laying underneath it, trying to find comfort in each other's presence. Aside from the hushed whispers coming from the trio's conversation outside, the room was silent. A black cloud of despair lingered over the room. They hadn't heard from Hatori in over 2 hours and the end of visiting hours was closing in on them.

Suddenly, vibrations came from within Ayame's coat pocket and he answered it quickly, glad for the distraction.

"Kureno!" the former snake sat a little straighter, his voice echoing off the silent walls of the waiting room.

Their conversation was brief. Kureno called to apologize for his absence. He and Uotani were about to board a flight back to Japan from the US and would be there in two days time.

The phone call was the only thing that happened since Hatori had left them. It would be another 45 minutes until any one else spoke. Kyo had stopped pacing in the hall way, he was making himself dizzy from the waiting. He and Tohru joined the others under their make shift fort. Kisa wrapped herself in Tohru's arms and fell fast asleep while Tohru's head was resting on one of Kyo's legs as he leaned against the wall for support. Hiro and Haru sat on either side of Kyo both staring absently at anything that caught their attention. Rin had her arms wrapped around Haru, her head lying against his chest and she too, looked at nothing. Yuki was making his way back to the waiting room after saying good bye to Machi. There wasn't much that she could do and Yuki had suggested that she take this time to visit with her parents. He would come pick her up the next day.

Yuki entered the quiet waiting room at first seeing only Ayame and Mine. Puzzled he shot a look at his brother, silently asking where everyone else was. Ayame smiled wistfully as he stretched his arm around Mine who was almost done with the first set of baby booties, she had chosen the color purple for that set. Yuki noticed a ball of yellow yarn in a bag next to her, only guessed that would be the color for the second set. Ayame motioned his head to the back of the room where the massive fort had been erected. Yuki looked at it in surprise and chuckled softly as he approached it.

Hiro's voice rang from underneath sheet covered mass, "Halt! Who goes there?"

"It is I, Prince Yuki, in search of the Holy Grail." He rolled his eyes at the silliness of it all as he heard Kisa and Tohru giggle at the sound of his former high school nick name.

He saw Tohru's hand slink out from a gap in the sheets. She grabbed his foot and pulled, allowing him entrance to their little lair. Everyone shifted to allow him access. Tohru sat up and sat next to Kyo, placing her hand in his while her head found his shoulder. Yuki laid down next to Kisa who was still asleep and put his arm around her while Hiro's head found Tohru's lap. Everyone let out a collective sigh.

They stayed together like that for what felt like an eternity. Each of them was in contact with another, trying to draw solace from their very presence. Even though the curse was broken, their still appeared to be an underlying string, a quiet bond that still connected each of them. Tohru hoped that that bond had a strong enough hold on Akito as well and with its help she would pull from her coma soon.

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

This darkness was different from the last. This time she felt the helpful presence next to her, slowly curling around her legs. It felt warm and soft. Akito could almost hear it purring in reassurance.

_Are you the cat? _She asked it, the thought echoed through her mind. The presence's purring only became louder. Akito had guessed correctly.

_But why are you here? I thought you left._

The cat didn't offer any sort of answer but it had stopped rubbing itself against her legs. Akito was almost afraid that it had left her again but she felt it suddenly lying across her belly. The cat emanated compassion and there was a protective aura around it. Akito felt herself being wrapped in the aura, a protective barrier surrounding her and she no longer felt afraid.

While elsewhere in the darkness, things began to move. There were dozens of them waiting, watching, and biding their time until it the most opportune moment. They looked at Akito with menacing eyes. The cat would have to be destroyed first. The beings inside of the woman would be next to go. Their revenge would come from in the form of blood spilling to floor for that woman's throat.

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

"Aya?" Hatori's deep voice penetrated the small room, "Where is everyone?"

Ayame removed his eyes from Mine's sleeping form; two sets of baby booties completed in her hands and looked at his cousin.

"Over there." He said, smiling at the massive makeshift fort.

"Impressive. It's a good size too." Hatori smiled as well, his heart warmed at the sight of his cousins all asleep together underneath the hospital sheets. They made a cozy picture and he wanted nothing more than to join them in the cocoon of safety they had created.

The two men stared at their younger cousins, grasping for the times when all they had to worry about was girls crashing into them in the hallways of school and getting out of whatever debacle that Ayame had gotten them into. The simpler days, days when most things made sense, even if those were cursed days.

"Hasan? Aya?" their trance broke as Shigure entered the room and stood next to them. The men turned to look at their cousin. He was pale, his eyes were bloodshot, and he hunched over like a man on the verge of defeat.

Hatori placed a hand on Shigure's shoulder and gave it a squeeze of assurance. Tohru had heard them talking and crawled out from the mass of limbs, Kyo instantly awake when she left his side. He stayed where he was though and watched her with guarded eyes.

She made her way toward the trio of men, "Shigure, how is she?"

Shigure looked at Tohru for the first time that night. He was too preoccupied to even say hello earlier. "Oh, Tohru, you're home." He said to her, his voice quivering.

"You need food and rest. Have you eaten anything today?" Tohru voice her concern as Shigure started to slump into the nearest chair.

"Look at you. You're all grown up! So lovely too." Shigure mumbled under his breath.

Hatori looked at his friend gravely, "He's becoming hysterical. The stress is getting to him."

"Don't worry Gure, I will sedate you!" Ayame proclaimed loudly, waking up the younger cousins from their slumber, as he made his way to find the nearest nurse. Yuki bolted from his spot next to Kisa to chase his brother down.

"I'll grab him." saying as he rushed past them. Down the hall a loud crash could be heard and Ayame laughing proudly.

"Otouto! Look what I have found! Valium!"

A nurse yelled, "Hey! You're not supposed to be in there! Stop! I'll call security!"

While a distressed Yuki tried to control his brother, "Chotto matte! Aniki!"

At that point Kyo and Haru got out from underneath the fort, "We'll go see if he needs some help." And left, grateful to do something else then wait.

"Rin, can you call Ritsu and see if he is still at the hotel? Ask him also if he wouldn't mind bringing us all something to eat?" Tohru inquired as Rin stuck her head outside the fort.

"No need, Tohru." Hatori interrupted. "Akito is stable and there is nothing to be done until morning. It is already late. You all should head home."

"We can take care of that." A new voice entered the room. It was Kazuma. Behind him a plume of black lace entered the room as well.

"Hana-chan?" Tohru exclaimed! Hana only smiled at her. Explanations would have to wait until later.

"Ah, Kazuma, I take it you got my message." Hatori stated.

"I did indeed. The dojo is close by to the hospital. You are all welcomed to stay there for the night as I suspect everyone will be back here in the morning anyway. The main house is farther and out of the way. I've already arranged for your things to be brought to the dojo anyway." Kazuma smiled at Tohru, silently saying hello to his daughter-in-law.

"But what about …" Tohru's voice trailed away as she looked at Shigure, who still sat slumped in the chair. He looked about as comatose as his wife.

"Don't worry, Tohru. Ayame and I will take care of him." Hatori said as the young men dragged Ayame back into the room, a pout on his face.

Tohru shrugged her shoulders and chuckled a little, "All right. I'll get everyone ready to go."

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

The things in the darkness were growing in patient. The time would happen soon. They only had to wait a little longer. The scurried around the protective barrier that the cat was creating, every once in a while they stopped in unison to sniff the air.

Akito took notice of the beings that waited further out. She could still feel the cat lying on top of her stomach where her children floated inside of her. But she could tell that it was watching the things out in the darkness, keeping a close eye. The barrier around them did not waver.

_Cat, what are those things?_ Akito addressed her companion, wondering if it would answer. She felt the cat turn its small head toward Akito and it projected feelings of warning, danger, and revenge at her.

_They want me? _The cat flicked its tail once in acknowledgement.

Suddenly, she could "see" in the dark abyss, a mass growing and converging onto the barrier that protected Akito and her babies. The cat did not move from its spot on her stomach as the huge mass crashed upon the barrier. It was a warning of things to come. Akito was able to take a closer look at the things that made up the mass. They were not quite solid in form, like the cat, but they were denser, with long tails and tiny beady eyes.

Akito gasped as she realized what they were. It was enough for fear to crawl its way back in to her heart and the barrier flickered for just a moment.

_Rats!_

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

……,,,……,,,……,,,……

**A/N: **Hey, look at that. I got a new chapter up! YAY!


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N:** Thanks for being so patient with me everyone! Forbidden sucked the literal life out of me, so to speak.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters however this story is completely mine!

**The Last Banquet: A Fruits Basket Fanfiction**

**By Anna Victoria**

**---***---***---**

"So, Cat. What do we do now?" Akito asked as she watched the spiritual feline uncurl from its resting spot on her belly. It gathered itself on to its haunches, staring out at the mass of black forms in the distance. The rats were becoming restless, Akito noticed. They began to pace back and forth faster and faster. Possibly noticing the change of position the cat had taken. A spike of fear shoved itself through Akito's body along with uncertainty.

_Do you trust me?_

Akito's head jerked back toward the cat, alarmed.

_Answer me now. Do you trust me?_

"You can speak?" she scrambled for words.

_There is no time to explain! Answer my question! _The cat yelled. Akito really wasn't sure if it could qualify as yelling as the cat didn't open its mouth at all. All she could do was nod her head.

_That's good enough for me. _The Cat said, acknowledging Akito's gesture. _Get on your feet. Stay as close to me as possible. _

Groaning with effort Akito did what she was told. It was a little discomforting being as when her eyes traveled to the edge of the bed that was all she could see. The floor of her hospital room was no wear to be seen, only darkness. Slowly, she slid off the side of the bed, unsure if her feet would even touch anything. In truth, she didn't feel a thing but somehow she stood. This action caused the rat's behavior, beyond the cat's protective barrier, to increase in their hostility. They dove and lept toward the barrier, crashing against it, trying to find a way to crack it open. They were screeching. Akito covered her ears, as the head splitting sounds reached her. But a calm stillness took over as she felt the presence of the cat once again.

_Many things are happening in my realm and yours. You must have find the courage to face them all. _

Puzzled, Akito was about to ask the Cat what it meant but before she could a streak of light ripped itself into being in front of the duo. It stretched and molded itself until it was the shape of a doorway.

_Quickly! Step through to the other side. You will awaken and I will not be far away. _

Reassured but the Cat's words, Akito stepped through the door way as the barrier collapsed and a wave of black rats rushed toward her.

---***---***---

Yuki slept. The warmth from Tohru's body on one side and Kisa on the other helped him sink into one of the deepest slumbers he had in a long time.

Shortly after the arrival of Kazuma and Hanajima, the younger cousins had all piled into the dojo, slumping every which way, barely managing to crawl into the spare futons that were laid about the place. Before he drifted off he made a mental note to thank Kazuma for offering his place up.

It had been one of the most stressful days of his life. After getting the phone call from Hatori, life just seemed to be going in a downward spiral from there. His former tormentor was in a coma and carried the lives of two future members of the Sohma family. There were times when he found himself disturbed and a little disgusted with him, when he caught himself caring for Akito, caring about her well being. It unnerved him that the fragile human in the hospital bed was the same person that made him feel utterly unloved and useless as a child. Time really could heal all wounds.

He felt sad also. Sad that it took something of this degree to bring the family back together. Working at a job that he enjoyed and coming home to Maki was wonderful but he truly did miss seeing everyone everyday.

_That's life._

Something tugged at Yuki's consciousness. His eyes snapped open or at least he felt as if his eyes were open. There was nothing before him, only darkness. He stretched his hand out, expecting to run into Kisa's body but he stretched as far as he could and there was nothing there. He could still feel their warmth beside him but there was just nothing.

_Don't panic. _

Feeling himself sit up. He tried to look for the voice that addressed him. Still, nothing could be seen. But then, a small grey light appeared where his knew his feet were. The light approached almost warily as it made it's way to "sit" by his left hand. It sat on its haunches and looked up at Yuki, its small grey tail swishing from side to side. The light became more visible.

_It's been a long time, Yuki. _

"Yuki? What's going on?"

Tohru appeared at his side. Her hair was lumped to one side with visible bed head.

_Ah, so this is the girl_

Tohru squeaked, startled by the voice that spoke. It wasn't quite out loud but not quite in their heads either.

_I don't have much time before I have to get back, please listen. _

"You…you're …" Yuki looked from Tohru to the small light that sat near his hand. Tohru, too, looked from Yuki to the light in wonder.

_Hai, Yuki. You should recognize me. I was with you for most of your life._

"Rat." Yuki's voice whispered as a sense of peace and calm washed through his being, "It has been a long time."

Rat bowed at Yuki and placed a small paw on his hand.

_I have to tell you something. It is important. I will not be able to repeat myself as I will not have time. Are you listening?_

Both Yuki and Tohru, eyes wide, nodded their heads in agreement.

_There are dark forces at work. We were brought back in order to protect you. _

"Wait, you said 'we'?" Tohru asked.

_Hai. Take a look._

Rat, back on all fours, pointed his nose outward revealing the rest of their cousins. They were all sitting up in their futons all with their own lights surrounding them. Kisa was talking animatedly with Tiger as he lounged at her feet. Hiro had Ram by the horns giving him a playful head butt while Rin was standing, hugging Horse around his neck. Haru was standing too, rubbing Ox on the nose. Momiji sat in the middle of the room, hugging Rabbit like his old stuffed plushy from high school. Kyo was the only once who appeared to be sleeping still. Cat was no where to be seen.

_We all came back because your future is in danger. Something is out there and it is out for blood. Akito and her children are what they want. _

Rat scurried up to sit on Yuki's shoulder to nuzzle his check.

_You must be brave and have the courage to face what comes next. Remember, time heals all wounds. _

Yuki, still half in shock merely nodded as Rat turned toward Tohru. Leaping from Yuki's shoulder to Tohru's he too bent in to nuzzle at her cheek. Tohru let out a small giggle and scratched Rat on top of his head.

_And you must help everyone again, like you did last time. They will all need you now. _

Tohru shot Yuki a worried look and grabbed his hand. He squeezed back, his eyes unsure of what his old spirit was talking about.

"Where is Cat? Why isn't he here?" Tohru asked as Rat made his way back to the floor.

_Cat is currently making sure that Akito is kept from harms way at the moment. You'll see him soon._ The rat motioned toward Tohru as he said this.

Tohru shot a look at Rat, alarmed. "Me? Why me? What about Kyo?"

_Vengeance will show himself to Kyo for he will be needed as well. I'm sorry, I can not say more at this time. Cat needs us now. _

"Matte!" Yuki cried out, his hand reached to grab on to the little light but it disappeared before his fingers curled and they were plunged into darkness all over again.

---***---***---

**A/N: **I know! It's so short! I'm sorry! I figured we take a break after this. There was lot of stuff going on here.


End file.
